rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Bella
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Maria Bella '''Age: '''400 (looks 22) '''Race: '''Angel '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Nickname(s): '''The Angel of Death, Death's Messenger '''Occupation: '''Mercinary and Bounty Hunter '''Height: '''1.80 m (5' 9") '''Weight: '''66kg (145 lbs) '''Likes: '''Intelligent men, Fine cuisine, justice, friends '''Dislikes: '''Needless violence, general humanity, destruction '''Character Theme: ''(Earth City from Halo Legends Soundtrack) '' Entrance Theme: ''(Queen of Crows by Two Steps From Hell) '' Angel Mode Battle Theme:'' '(Beyond the Clouds by Audiomachine) '''Battle Theme: ''(Silver Horizon from Tom Clancy's Hawx OST) '' Appearance Maria is an attractive angel, and is still a looker even in her conservative outfits, as she laments in her diary--one weakness of hers. She wears her long brown hair naturally,letting it go down to her shoulders, her blue eyes sometimes covered by her hair--which also covers up a scar from a close brush with death at the hands of one of her own comrades. She wears a white undershirt with a black thermal polo over that. She wears a blue vest with all but the top three buckles buckled. She wears a medium length white skirt with a blue fringe--held up by a light blue belt--and the closest she will ever get to 'flirty' with her outfits. Even with her outfits, her silver wings can still appear at will on her back and not damage her clothing. In her winged angel mode, her eyes turn a bright glowing silver and her hair turns a bright white. Off to the left, she has a large pouch with items critical to her work: smoke bombs, flash bangs, frag grenades, a choke chain, and concussion grenades. She wears custom made combat boots that suit her desire for stealth. She also has custom made grey leather gloves. On her back, in two different sheathes, she has her twin swords--"Judge" and "Jury"--strapped across her chest. On her forearms and legs, she wears custom made light grey hard leather arm and shin guards, complete with black trim. On her back, hooked onto her belt, she carries her ranged weapon "Cobra". Personality Maria's personality can be flirty at times; but she's strong willed, independent, and she has a gentle side to her as well. In her diary, she often laments at the ease of which men fall for her, and some of the missions she's done: "Dear Diary: Again, I'm was when a certain human boy--I shall not speak of his name--lusted after me for a few days. I rebuffed him twice, but after the first time, he refuses to let me out of his sight. Oh, how any woman would be jealous that hes infatuated with me. At times like these, I wish I wasn't as pretty as I was. Although people says otherwise, and that boy even flirts with me sometimes. Today, I'm determined to rid myself of that, however charming he tries to be..." "Dear Diary: '' ''Another successful mission today. The prey didn't put up a fight and she was subdued with ease. Shame she had to die. She had the prettiest little face, but she was human criminal scum. Also got her little boyfriend that was tailing her, too. A crying shame, I would have gone out with that boy too, if he wasn't a human. " As it shows, she clearly shows some sort of sympathy for her victims, albeit if it is more out of how they looked before they died. She's also surprisingly intelligent, reading books in her spare time. But around friends and colleagues, she can be very talkative and outgoing. However, she's not afraid to kill if her wrath in incurred or the mission calls for it. Weapons Her weapons reflect her desire for stealth. As is her personality, she maintains these weapons to make sure they work every time she uses them. She has been trained to use this arsenal from an early age. However limited her arsenal may be, she knows how to utilize that arsenal to its full pontential: *'Judge and Jury: '''Two broadsword style blades that she keeps in silver sheathes. She uses these blades when a fight comes to close-range. The blade handles are blue and gold respectively, and the blades a polished silver. Also made with a metal that allows her to channel her ablilty to use magic into the blades to enhance her attacks with the blades. *'Cobra: A whip that grabs the opponent , and slams them down to the ground HARD. Used for one of her more powerful spells. *'''Hidden Blades: Custom made by her, the blades are used for when she thinks silence is paramount in a mission. All Maria has to do is activate the spring mechanism and the blades pop out. Battle Style Her style of battle often varies by the weapons that she uses. When she is using her whip or on the attack, she's constantly thinking of countermoves for your next attack. This makes her virtually impossible to beat, along with the magical attacks she has up her sleeves: ''Ranged Attacks: '' *'Boulder Throw: '''An attack that sends massive mountain sized boulders at her opponents. She can also use mountains themselves as weapons of destruction. *'Rock Arrows: Maria shapes rocks into arrows and fires them at her opponent. Indestructible and launched with a massive amount of kinetic energy behind them. *'''Lava Arrows: '''Arrows that Maria makes by taking the magma from under the earth. One of her more taxing spells. ''Close-In Attacks: '' *'Rising Earth: '''A spell where she raises her hands, and a large pillar comes out from the earth. The pillar is mountain sized. Her eyes turn a bright silver as well. *'Avalanche: 'She sends an avalache of rocks in the direction of her opponents. Similar in style to her boulder throw. *'Rock Cutter: 'Her blades glow in a yellow light, allowing her to not only cut through rock, but use that rock to cover her blades to literal crush her opponents. *'Rock Hammer: '''Uses a boulder like a giant hammer, her power ganting the rock in her possesion invicibility. ''Ultimate Attacks: '' *'Rock Tornado: '''Maria uses her whip to create a tornado of stone, the attack not stopping until the opponent is pulverized or ripped apart. *'Earthshaker: '''Maria slams her bare hands on the ground, creating an earthquake of god-like destruction. Her eyes turn a bright silver whenever this happens in this attack as well. ''Special Ability: ''' *'Kiss of Death: 'Maria grabs an opponent with her whip, pulling them to her. As soon as she likes, she kisses her opponent, the vicitm going limp within seconds of being touched. The attack lends her the nickname "The Angel of Death". Ability is turned on or off at will. *'Heaven's Wrath: '''Once Maria builds up to almost full power, or even full fledged angel mode, this ability is used to grip an opponent bodily without even touching them (Think of something similar to the Force in "Star Wars"). At will, she can send an opponent flying in the opposite direction or slam them to the ground with just a flick of the wrist. History Born an Angel, she was cast out a few decades after she reached the age of 350, forced to wander the earth. However, not much is really known about her. At one point in her life, Maria actually knew and had a close friendship with an angel much younger than her; and with whom Maria still has close feelings towards. Maria's records were then seemingly destroyed to cover up the fact that she ever existed. As a bounty hunter, she now hunts for those that seek to escape the hand of her wrath. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Alternate Universe Category:OP OC Category:Pending Character